


My Christmas Wish

by JustAnotherFangirl34



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Main relationship bokuaka, akaashi and bokuto love each other so much, akaashi gets protective, but I don’t care cause its cute af, kinda OOC, side relationship kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFangirl34/pseuds/JustAnotherFangirl34
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi realize how much the other means to them through some good ol’ Christmas fluff.





	My Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part to my other story All I Want for Christmas, which is from Kuroken’s POV, but this can still be read as a stand-alone! It just contains spoilers from the first story!!

“Bokuto, where are the lights?” Akaashi called from the living room as he rummaged through one of the five Christmas decoration boxes he had spread out across the floor.

“What?” Came the reply from the kitchen, and Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“The lights, Bokuto! Where are they?” Akaashi called back, frustration slowly rising in his voice.

“...What?” His boyfriend replied a second time, and Akaashi groaned as he pushed himself up from the floor and made his way over to the kitchen.

“I said, where are the –”

“The lights, I heard you.” Bokuto replied without turning away from the stovetop. He had three separate pots on the burners, each bubbling with a different sauce. “They’re in the box labeled ‘Tree Crap’.”

“If you heard me then why didn’t you just say so in the first place?” Akaashi asked sternly as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

“Because I wanted you to try this, come here.” Bokuto turned and sent his younger boyfriend one of those stupid grins he knew Akaashi could never say no to. Akaashi huffed in annoyance as he walked over to his boyfriend, but Bokuto could see the small smile tugging at his lips. Bokuto eagerly held out a wooden spoon as Akaashi approached.

“What is it?” Akaashi asked slowly, eyeing the sauce suspiciously. Bokuto let out a loud laugh and brought the spoon closer to Akaashi.

“It’s just cranberry sauce. Come on, try some! I’m trying to figure out what else it needs!” Bokuto gestured to the spoon with a pleading look, and Akaashi chuckled softly.

“Okay, okay, I’ll try it.” He brought his lips closer to the spoon and licked at the sauce, bringing a generous amount into his mouth. The sauce was tangy yet sweet, and Akaashi was able to pick out the orange zest Bokuto had used in place of lemon.

“It’s really good Bokuto!” Akaashi promptly praised his boyfriend. “What are the other two sauces you made?”

Bokuto’s smile was so bright at the compliment, Akaashi was sure it could banish the dark clouds in the sky tonight. Before Bokuto could explain the other recipes, however, Akaashi’s phone went off from the other room.

“Ah, sorry Bokuto, hold on.” Akaashi smiled reassuringly at Bokuto before hurrying into the living room to answer his phone.

“Akaashi? It’s Kuroo.” The voice spoke quickly on the other side before Akaashi could even say hello.

“Kuroo? What did he do now?” Akaashi bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing.

“Wha-Akaashi! It’s me! Kuroo!” Kuroo complained loudly into the phone, and Akaashi let out a short laugh.

“Sorry, sorry, I couldn’t help myself. What’s up, Kuroo?” Akaashi exhaled with a smile.

“Okay so like, I need your help with something.” Kuroo spoke quickly. “Will you and Bokuto go to Christmas Tree Lane with me and Kenma tonight? Like around five?”

“Five? Yeah, I don’t think Bokuto and I were doing anything. What did you need help with?” Akaashi asked as he walked back into the kitchen. Bokuto eyed the phone curiously and Akaashi mouthed Kuroo as the man in question began to speak again.

“I just needed you and Bokuto to come with us tonight, that’s all.” Kuroo said quickly.

“And how exactly is that us helping?” Akaashi swatted Bokuto’s hand away as he tried to take the phone from his hands. “Kuroo, you’re on speaker.” Akaashi rolled his eyes as Bokuto hooted loudly.

“Hey, hey, hey, Kuroo!” Bokuto exclaimed happily.

“Hey man!” Kuroo responded. “Okay, so like, Kenma and I already went out shopping for almost five hours earlier today and he’s exhausted and he’d say no if I asked him out tonight, but if it was you guys asking, then he’d say yes.”

“What’s so special about tonight?” Bokuto asked as he stirred one of the pots on the stovetop.

“It’s the first night of Christmas Tree Lane.” Kuroo mumbled. “I thought it would be a good time to...to maybe...”

“Oh my god.” Akaashi and Bokuto spoke at the same time, looking to each other with wide smiles.

“Kuroo, are you going to propose?” Akaashi asked hurriedly.

“Y-yeah, I am.” Kuroo murmured. The kitchen was silent for only a second before Akaashi and Bokuto jumped up in the air with a shout and a cheer.

“Hell yeah, Kuroo!”

“It’s about time!”

“Will you guys come tonight then?” Kuroo pleaded.

“Of course we will, dude! We will see you and your future fiancé at five!” Bokuto made a kissing noise in the phone before Akaashi pulled it away from him.

“You guys are lifesavers. We’ll see you tonight!” Kuroo exclaimed excitedly before hanging up.

“Marriage, huh?” Bokuto grinned broadly as he went back to his bubbling sauces. “Good for Kuroo, man. Those two have been skipping around settling down for years now.”

“Do you think about marriage sometimes, Kou?” Akaashi asked subtly, eying Bokuto carefully.

“Of course I do.” Bokuto replied without missing a beat. “But coaching doesn’t pay that much, and I wanted to wait to ask you until I had enough money to support us.” Akaashi’s eyes nearly shot out of his head as he stared Bokuto down.

“K-Kou.” Akaashi stuttered. “You do realize you just asked me to marry you, right?”

“Hmm?” Bokuto turned away from the stovetop and was met with a red faced Akaashi.

“N-nothing.” Akaashi quickly turned away and made his way back into the living room to find the lights he had originally been searching for.

_ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Bokuto, come on! We told Kuroo we’d be there at five, remember?” Akaashi called from the open doorway. He already had his coat thrown on with his beanie snugly covering his hair and gloves warming his hands. “Bokuto!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Bokuto answered, his voice muffled by the walls of the apartment. There was a loud crash, followed by a string of cusses, before Bokuto hopped around the corner towards the doorway. “Okay I’m ready!”

“Was that crash something I should be concerned about?” Akaashi asked as he followed Bokuto out of the apartment, locking the door behind them. He blindly reached for Bokuto’s hand, his gloved fingers intertwining with Bokuto’s almost immediately as they started off down the sidewalk.

“I just knocked some books off the coffee table, nothing to worry about!” Bokuto said as he grinned down at his boyfriend.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Akaashi eyed Bokuto carefully. Anyone else would have missed the subtle drop of Bokuto’s smile. “Kou?”

“I just stubbed my toe, Akaashi.” Bokuto squeezed Akaashi’s hand reassuringly as they crossed the street. “It doesn’t hurt at all!”

“How’s your team coming along?” Akaashi asked after a moment of silence. “Are they ready for the Spring High?” Bokuto’s light steps wavered.

“I’m really nervous Akaashi.” Bokuto commented quietly, glancing over at his younger boyfriend. “What if I’m a bad coach? What if we lose because I wasn’t good enough?”

“Bokuto, stop.” Akaashi tugged at Bokuto’s hand, forcing the two to halt on the sidewalk. Bokuto looked timidly into Akaashi’s eyes, and Akaashi sighed. “I wish you would stop beating yourself up like this.” He spoke softly, moving to cup Bokuto’s cheek in his hand.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Bokuto glanced away sheepishly, but Akaashi kept his face cupped in his hand.

“I’m excited to see them play in January.” Akaashi said with a smile. “They’re going to be great.” Bokuto looked down at Akaashi for a moment before a smile lit up his own face.

“Come on, Akaashi, Kuroo’s waiting for us!” His hand found Akaashi’s easily and the two were soon off again down the sidewalk. Bokuto’s steps weren’t as light as they normally were, Akaashi noted, but they still held his happy skip as they walked.

The ending of Sleigh Bells could be heard down the hall as Akaashi and Bokuto neared Kuroo and Kenma’s door. Bokuto bounded forward and pounded loudly on the door, a grin plastered on his face.

“Coming, coming!” Kuroo’s voice was muffled as he called out from inside. Instead of stopping, Bokuto only knocked louder.

 

“Bokuto.” Akaashi warned weakly as he stood next to the taller male.

“Bokuto stop that!” Kuroo shouted as he flung open the door. Bokuto didn’t give him any time to be mad at him as he flung himself against Kuroo. Kuroo’s laugh rumbled against Bokuto as his arms wrapped around him, and they toppled to the floor.

“Excuse us.” Akaashi rolled his eyes as he stepped over the fallen men. His boyfriend could be an idiot sometimes. The smell of gingerbread cookies hit Akaashi’s senses, and he made a mental note to get Bokuto to make him some once they got home. He made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Kenma, sending a knowing glance and an eye roll his way. Kenma returned the eye roll as the two watched their boyfriends struggle to sit up from the ground.

“Hey, hey, hey Kuroo!” Bokuto let out a loud shout as he slammed back into Kuroo for a second time, his large arms wrapping around Kuroo’s body, causing them to fall back onto the floor. Bokuto brought his face down closer to Kuroo’s ear, a grin plastered on his face. “You nervous about tonight?”

“Sh-shut up!” Kuroo whispered harshly, gently pushing Bokuto off his body as he sat back up. “I’m trying not to think about it too much.”

“You’ll be fine, man. There’s no way he’ll say no!” Bokuto winked at Kuroo. Kuroo blushed and dove at Bokuto, catching him in a headlock.

“What are you guys doing here so early?” Kenma questioned from the couch, looking to Akaashi. Akaashi raised his eyebrow and glanced over at Kenma.

“What are you talking about? We said we’d get here around five?”

“Yeah but it’s only like, four thirty.” Kuroo responded as Bokuto followed him into the living room.

“Nah man, it’s five. Check your phone.” Bokuto shook his head before he ducked his head and lowered his voice. “You were probably distracted thinking about other things, huh?” Kuroo let out a short laugh and jokingly elbowed Bokuto in the gut.

“Guess Kenma and I lost track of time baking cookies.” Kuroo sent a wink Kenma’s way, and Akaashi grinned as Kenma turned his face away to hide his blush.

“Well come on!” Bokuto jumped up and down excitedly. “Let’s go!”

“Okay, okay.” Kuroo laughed and shot Bokuto a knowing look. “Let us get our coats first.” As Kuroo and Kenma disappeared down the hall to their room, Akaashi stood up from the couch and made his way over to Bokuto.

“You’re making him nervous, Kou.” Akaashi informed his older boyfriend with a small smile. Bokuto’s eyes widened as he gawked down at Akaashi.

“Me? Make him nervous? Akaashi, I’m offended you think so low of me.” A shit-eating grin exploded on Bokuto’s face, and a blush rose to Akaashi’s cheeks.

“You’re terrible.” His crinkling eyes and small grin forming on his lips betrayed his stern voice, and Bokuto let out a loud laugh as Kuroo and Kenma met them in the entryway. The four men exited the apartment and began the long trek down the sidewalk towards Christmas Tree Lane.

“Akaashi I’m cold.” Bokuto complained childishly as he buried his head into Akaashi’s scarf covered neck.

“You knew it was going to be cold, tonight.” Akaashi sighed. “You should’ve at least brought your gloves.”

“I know.” Bokuto pouted. “I thought I’d be fine though.”

“I knew you’d think that.” Akaashi sighed again, though a smile played at his lips. “Here.” A blush rose to Akaashi’s cheeks as he took off the glove for his left hand and handed it to Bokuto. “Put this on and hold my hand.” Bokuto’s eyes widened as he took the glove in his hand, his own blush covering his cheeks.

“Y-yeah, okay.” Bokuto slipped the glove over his left hand and quickly took Akaashi’s bare one in his right. Akaashi gripped Bokuto’s hand tightly and sent him a warm smile.

“So, Bo, how’s coaching going?” Kuroo suddenly asked from behind the couple. Bokuto’s steps faltered momentarily before he grinned and looked over his shoulder.

“It’s going really well, actually!” Bokuto explained. Akaashi glanced over, noting the forced smile and fake happiness Bokuto was exuding. “We’ve been practicing longer lately to prepare for the Spring High in January, but they seem to be getting better by the day!”

“I thought Spring High was in March?” Kenma questioned softly next to Kuroo.

“It used to be, but they changed it to allow third years to participate.” Bokuto explained with a shrug.

“Where’s it going to be held then?” Kuroo asked. “It can’t be held at the Yoyogi National Gymnasium anymore since the All Japan Basketball is held there in January.”

“Yeah, they had to switch it to the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium in Sendagaya.” Bokuto sighed. “I think only a few members on the team have ever actually played there, so it’ll be a huge change from Yoyogi for them.” Bokuto’s grip on Akaashi’s hand tightened ever so slightly.

“Is your team any good?” Kenma’s soft voice sounded from behind Bokuto. Bokuto’s blood ran cold and his heart skipped a beat as he momentarily forgot how to breathe. Were they any good? Had he messed up with his coaching? Were they even ready for the competition? Would they-

“Of course they’re good.” Akaashi answered quickly, his voice tight and defensive as he turned slightly, frowning at Kuroo and Kenma. “Bokuto’s their coach after all.” Bokuto’s heart clenched in his chest and a genuine smile formed on his lips.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto sang fondly, wrapping his arms around his smaller boyfriend as they continued down the street. Bokuto nuzzled his face into Akaashi’s scarf, breathing in his scent, and Akaashi brought his arm to Bokuto’s back to hold him steady. A few minutes later, they had reached their destination.

Bokuto and Akaashi turned and watched as Kenma’s eyes lit up in pure astonishment, the dazzling lights wrapping around the trees twinkling in his eyes as he took in the sight before him. Akaashi leaned into Bokuto’s side and raised his lips to his ears.

“Let’s give them some space.” Akaashi whispered loud enough for Bokuto to hear him over the loud music playing all down the brightly lit street. Bokuto nodded with a grin and began to pull Akaashi down the crowded sidewalk.

“You guys coming?” Akaashi suddenly called out just as Bokuto had pulled him a few steps away from Kuroo and his soon to be fiancé.

“We’ll catch up with you!” Kuroo called back, waving a hand to tell Akaashi to go on. Akaashi quickly waved back and Bokuto sent his friend a quick wink before both men disappeared from sight.

“Why’d you ask them if they were coming if you wanted to give them space?” Bokuto questioned as the two walked hand in hand down the sidewalk.

“Kenma doesn’t know anything about what Kuroo’s about to do.” Akaashi explained as he turned to look at a brightly lit house to his right. “I didn’t want it to seem like we were running off. That would’ve been suspicious.” He turned and looked up at his boyfriend with a smile. “We did invite them, after all.”

“You’re so smart, Akaashi.” Bokuto said with a laugh. The couple headed down the sidewalk for a bit longer until a large sleigh came into view. There was a line of children accompanied by their parents waiting for a chance to sit on Saint Nicholas’s knee.

“Did you want to go tell Santa what you want for Christmas?” Akaashi asked seriously, and Bokuto’s eyes lit up at the proposal.

“Yeah! Let’s go, Akaashi!” Bokuto excitedly led Akaashi across the street and they got in line behind a family with a young boy. The boy, who Akaashi guessed was about six, turned and looked up at the couple curiously.

“Aren’t you too old to sit in Santa’s lap?” The young boy asked the two men. The parents turned at their child’s question and made a move to apologize, but Bokuto was already kneeling down, smiling at the boy.

“You’re never too old to tell someone what you want for Christmas.” Bokuto explained softly.

“What are you going to ask for?” The young boy asked curiously. Akaashi glanced down at his boyfriend in interest as Bokuto tilted his head in thought.

“I think I’m going to ask for a puppy.” The boy’s eyes lit up and he smiled happily.

“I was going to ask for a puppy, too!” From the soft smiles on the parent’s faces, Akaashi knew that the child’s wish was definitely coming true this Christmas.

“Kou.” Akaashi’s hand was suddenly on Bokuto’s shoulder, and Bokuto turned to see Akaashi nodding across the way to where Kuroo and Kenma were standing in front of the other, Kuroo’s hand cupping Kenma’s cheek. 

The two men quickly wished the child and his parents a happy holiday before moving closer to where Kuroo and Kenma were standing.

Kuroo suddenly dipped down and brought Kenma into a gentle kiss, and Akaashi led Bokuto even closer to the couple. He pulled out his phone and opened up the camera just as Kuroo began to kneel down on one knee, a small box opened and held out in front of him. Kenma’s hands had flown to his mouth as tears gathered in both men’s eyes.

“Kozume Kenma, would you do me the great honor of becoming my husband?” Kuroo’s soft, deep voice rang out, and Kenma nodded frantically.

 

“Yes! Yes, of course, you idiot!” Kenma managed to choke out his response before flinging himself into Kuroo’s chest, burying himself into Kuroo’s tight embrace.

“Congratulations!” Bokuto hooted loudly, leaping into the air in excitement before running across the grass to tackle the newly engaged couple to the ground.

“Bokuto!” Both men laughed out, not in any mood to be mad at their overly excited friend. Akaashi smiled fondly as he made his way over to his friends.

“Congratulations, you two.” Akaashi said quietly, bowing slightly as Kenma grinned up at him.

“Thank you for inviting us out tonight.” Kenma breathed out, unable to catch his breath from all the excitement. Akaashi’s hazel eyes rose to meet Kuroo’s brown ones, and the older male sent him a wink and shook his head.

"Of course, Kenma. It was well worth it.” Akaashi smiled down at his friend.

As the night air became colder and dark clouds began moving across the sky, both couples finally said their goodbyes before heading off in opposite directions to their apartments. Bokuto still had Akaashi’s glove on his left hand, and Akaashi smiled gently as he squeezed Bokuto’s bare hand in his own.

The warmth of the heater hit them full force as they entered their apartment, and Akaashi hummed in content as he stripped off his coat and scarf, tossing them onto a chair next to the door.

Akaashi sighed dramatically and flung himself onto the couch, burying his face into a pillow. He turned into the couch and curled up into himself, thankful that their long and emotional day was coming to a close.  
He heard Bokuto move around the apartment for a minute, taking off his own jacket and shoes before his footsteps retreated to the kitchen. 

“Bokuto.” Akaashi whined, raising his head to look after his boyfriend’s retreating back.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes, Keiji.” Bokuto paused in the kitchen doorway and sent him a warm smile. “Think you’ll be okay?”

Akaashi responded with a whine and a grumble, translating to something along the lines of “I’ll be okay but I won’t be happy about it”, and Bokuto let out a loud laugh. 

“Ten minutes, I promise babe.”

Akaashi was thankful for moments like these, where he was allowed to drop his usual seriousness and sink into a softer mood. He was even more thankful in these moments for Bokuto, who would slip into a peaceful demeanor at the first sign of distress from his younger boyfriend. As Akaashi rested on the couch for a few long minutes, he suddenly caught the soft aroma of gingerbread, and he bolted up on the couch. He rolled off the couch and quickly made his way to the kitchen, pausing in the doorway with wide eyes.

Bokuto was at the counter, a large bowl in front of him as he kneaded gingerbread dough together in his large hands. Spices were bundled together on the counter, and used measuring cups were already neatly stacked in the sink.

“Kou?” Akaashi asked softly, carefully moving behind his boyfriend. Bokuto flinched at the sudden noise, but turned to Akaashi with a smile.

“I still have three minutes, Akaashi.” Bokuto teased with a grin.

“What are you doing in here?” Akaashi asked, though the answer was blatantly obvious.

“Did you really think I missed the way your eyes lit up when you saw that Kuroo had made gingerbread cookies earlier?” Bokuto raised his eyebrow with a teasing smile, and a blush rose to Akaashi’s cheeks. He hadn’t realized he’d made it so obvious.

“Thank you.” Akaashi whispered with a yawn and leaned his forehead against Bokuto’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist. The two stayed like that for the next few minutes as Bokuto finished up kneading the dough in the bowl before reaching for the saran wrap to wrap the dough in.

“Go and lay back down, Keiji.” Bokuto mumbled to his boyfriend with a gentle smile. “I’ll bring in some hot chocolate and we can watch a movie.”

“Okay, but you pick the movie.” Akaashi mumbled back, unwrapping himself from Bokuto. As he turned to walk back into the living room, Bokuto moved to put the dough in the fridge before grabbing two mugs for the hot chocolate. Akaashi settled himself onto the couch, wrapping a large blanket around his shoulders, and waited for Bokuto to come join him.

A few minutes later, Bokuto walked into the living room and set the mugs down on the table before moving to the T.V to pop in a movie. He glanced at their options momentarily before finally deciding on one and setting it into DVD player. As the screen came to life, Bokuto moved across the room and settled onto the couch, opening his arms up for Akaashi to snuggle in. The men stayed in this comfortable silence as the movie started, and once again Akaashi was thankful to Bokuto for knowing when to comfort him. Snow began to heavily fall outside, coating their window behind the T.V in a light sheen of powder.

“Hey, Akaashi.” Bokuto’s voice spoke from above Akaashi, and the younger male lifted his head to look up at his boyfriend. Bokuto’s eyebrows were scrunched in thought. “We never got a chance to sit in Santa’s lap.” Akaashi let out a breathy laugh and snuggled back into Bokuto’s chest.

“We’ll go back tomorrow night so we can.” Akaashi responded with a small smile.

“What are you going to ask Santa for?” Bokuto asked softly.

“I already have you.” Akaashi responded without missing a beat. “I don’t need to ask for anything else.” A blush rose to Bokuto’s cheeks as he stared wide-eyed down at his boyfriend.

“Keiji.”

“Yes, Kou.”

“Can I kiss you?”  
Akaashi gently pushed himself up off Bokuto’s chest and turned so he was facing his boyfriend. He raised his hand and cupped Bokuto’s cheek, smiling as Bokuto leaned into the touch. Without another word, Akaashi leaned forward, Bokuto quickly following his lead. Akaashi smiled as their lips met, and he felt Bokuto melt into the kiss. Bokuto was the first to pull away from the kiss, a small smile playing on Akaashi’s lips as Bokuto grinned broadly at him.

“I love you, Keiji.”

“I love you, too, Kou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hit me up with those Kudos and/or comments! Happy Holidays!


End file.
